clamp lemon sorbet
by nekkoo
Summary: c'est un oneshot,c'est mon premier lemon et c'est du KamuiSubaru, ou plutôt du Kamui..., '


Clamp Lemon Sorbet

Comme le titre l'indique c'est un lemon ou plutôt un petit zeste de citron, et c'est Kamui/Subaru.

Kamui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait devant la porte de la chambre de Subaru. Il avait été si heureux de constater que Subaru était revenu après une si longue absence qu'il ne tenait plus en place, c'était comme s'il demeurait dans l'attente d'un évènement qui allait changer sa vie.  
C'était stupide de rester devant cette porte, Subaru devait dormir maintenant, oui certainement, déjà deux heures au moins qu'il avait rejoint sa chambre, celle juste à côté de la sienne...

Kamui avait essayé de dormir mais il n'avait pas pu, non, sans cesse l'image de Subaru s'inscrivait dans son esprit; n'y tenant plus, ses pas l'avaient dirigé devant la porte de la chambre voisine.

Il vit sa main se poser sur la poignée sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher ou qu'il su pourquoi. La raison lui disait 'non, rentre dans ta chambre et vite ! Tu vas te ridiculiser s'il se réveille !' mais son coeur et son corps refusaient de lui obéir. Subaru lui avait tellement manqué au cours des mois où il avait disparu !  
Le savoir de nouveau à ses côtés et peut-être libéré de son obsession pour cet homme détestable, gonflait le coueur de Kamui d'un espoir un peu fou. Il n'osait pas réellement s'avouer la raison de son soulagement à avoir de nouveau Subaru auprès de lui, mais il savait que la profonde amitié qu'il ressentait pour le bel exorciste n'en était pas la seule cause.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il se trouvait bel et bien devant la porte de la chambre de Subaru dans la maison entièrement endormie. Il se maudissait d'y être mais après tout, il se devait de vérifier si son ami était toujours là et ne l'avait pas déjà quitté !

Sans qu'il su ni comment, ni pourquoi, il se retrouva dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, la lune éclairait faiblement la pièce créant ainsi des ombres et des reliefs nouveaux sur le visage de l'homme allongé à quelques pas de lui. Il s'approcha jusqu'à surplomber le jeune homme dont la respiration régulière était étrangement rassurante.  
Kamui se pencha alors un peu plus et admira la plastique de son ami, il devait admettre que Subaru était un très bel homme, il n'avait pas attendu la remarque de Keichi pour le savoir. Il réalisa soudain qu'il ne faisait pas qu'admirer cet homme.  
Non, ce n'était pas que de l'admiration, c'était quelque chose de bien plus fort qui lui serrait le coeur à la simple pensée du jeune homme sous la coupe de son monstre d 'assassin ! Même mort celui-ci restait un ennemi bien difficile à combattre... Ce qu'il ressentait ne ressemblait pas aux sentiments que lui inspiraient Kotori et son frère, non, rien à voir avec cet espèce d'amour fraternel qu'il leur portait.

Sur l'instant Kamui aurait aimé pouvoir plonger son regard dans les magnifiques yeux verts et voir disparaître le désespoir qui les assombrissait. Bien sûr, si Subaru avait ouvert les yeux, Kamui aurait été bien en peine de lui expliquer pourquoi il était penché ainsi sur lui en plein milieu de la nuit !  
A cette pensée, Kamui s'assombrit en pensant à leur situation, lui pauvre pantin aux mains d'une destinée qu'il servait sans la comprendre et Subaru victime d'un destin plus terrible encore que le sien.  
Quel avenir pour eux ?  
Kamui ne pouvait pas encore y répondre, il savait cependant qu'il désirait un avenir et qu'il se battrait pour l'obtenir; que celui-ci soit commun ou non.  
Avant de quitter la chambre, il admira une dernière fois cet homme qui lui avait donné une nouvelle raison de vivre, il parcouru du regard le torse diaphane que ne recouvrait pas entièrement le drap et remonta vers le visage étrangement détendu qui en paraissait à la fois plus jeune mais aussi plus fragile.  
Kamui ne put empécher ses lèvres d'aller effleurer celles de son bel endormi, profitant d'une occasion qui ne se reproduirait peut-être jamais.

Kamui, les joues en feu quitta alors la chambre comme si le diable y était, il ne vit pas la rougeur subite colorer le teint pale de l'endormi, ni les yeux émeraudes, qu'il aimait tant, exprimer à la fois étonnement, douceur mais aussi leur éternelle mélancolie.  
Il ne vit pas non plus son ami porter la main à ses lèvres alors que la porte se refermait.  
Kamui ne vit rien de tout cela, il était seulement occupé à rejoindre sa chambre et à y calmer les battements un peu fous de son coeur.

Il s'allongea sans même s'être déshabillé, il revivait ce baiser, étonné qu'un simple baiser volé lui ait ainsi enflammé tout le corps. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres espérant capter quelques saveurs gardées des lèvres de Subaru, il caressa du bout des doigts ces lèvres qui avaient tant osé quelques secondes plus tôt.  
Loin de le calmer, ces gestes accélérèrent son poul et augmentèrent son désir.  
N'y tenant plus, il fit glisser ses mains sur son corps, imaginant que le torse qu'il effleurait et caressait n'était pas le sien mais celui de son ami et qu'il tirait de celui-ci de merveilleux gémissements destinés à lui seul. Comme mues par leur seule volonté ses mains descendirent toujours plus bas, s'attachant enfin à éteindre l'incendie qui s'y était déclaré.  
L'une d'elles entamma alors des mouvements de va et viens plus ou moins rapides alors que l'autre caressait toujours les lèvres audacieuses, et que son esprit poursuivait un baiser passionné et partagé avec Subaru. Les mouvements s'accélérèrent jusqu'à en devenir un peu fous et perdus alors qu'il criait son plaisir dans l'oreiller de façon à ne pas être entendu par l'objet de son fantasme.  
Une fois calmé, il ne put que murmurer : mon Dieu, son absence était un supplice ! Mais l'avoir tous les jours à mes côtés ...  
Il ne put retenir un sourire à l'idée de leur complicité et des petits bonheurs quotidiens qu'il connaîtrait bientôt de nouveau !

j'adore ce couple, ils sont croquignolets comme dirait une amie, et Clamp a l'air de penser pareil puisque dans TRC ils semblent bien liés ...

Les plaintes c'est chez sunfloweraddictionfree.fr


End file.
